Flutters Birthday
by Bullie
Summary: Fluttershy has a birthday coming up, and she's really excited about it. After all, a birthday should be a good day, right?


**Summary: Fluttershy has a birthday coming up, and she's really excited about it. After all, a birthday should be a good day, right?**

**AN: Okay, so little bored at work, so I wrote a Fluttershy oneshot, keep in mind all the ponies were really busy with other things, and that I'm not trying to pick on Flutters, she's my fav- /3**

**Flutters Birthday**

_Flutters POV_

Today I have one more year under my reins. One more year worth of stories to tell, and one more birthday cake down the troff. Now if only I could make myself crawl out of bed. I peeked over at my alarm clock, which read twelve o'five in the after noon. I usally get up around nine in the morning, but today was my birthday, and I just wanted to sleep a little bit longer.

I curled my hooves in and brought the plush blankets I had piled on top of one another up to my cheeks, snuggling my head under to keep the seeping light that was threatening to pour over me out of my unwilling, sleepy eyes.

For some unholy reason though, my little white bunny decied today was not the day to be sleeping,  
and hopped right on top of me! I yelped, and wiggled under the covers to get him off of me, but he wasn't having it. He was hungry, and I'm sure the other animals were too. I smiled to myself, thinking of all the presents, sweet tarts, and good wishes that awaited me once I finally got up. I yawned,  
and bucked as I started to peal back the overwhelmingly comfy blankets, and made my way to my kitchen,  
bunny at my hooves.

I filled many plates, and bowls with food and water, and checked up on a few of the smaller animals, and once satisfied that they were all taken care of, I trotted out of the door and made my way into town.

* * *

The sky was overcast by the time I got into Ponyville, which made me a little worried, "Oh my, I hope it doesn't rain." I frowned, and ruffled my tail as I pranced into town. The first pony I saw was Pinkie Pie! She was positively glowing, and was bouncing up and down out of a large, perfectly wrapped box, with a large pink bow on top.

My heart sank at the sight, "Oh no! Pinkie, stop, _STOP_!" I rushed over, a tint of anger on my snout, "What are you doing?! You'll break-well, you'll break whatever's in it!" Pinkie stopped hopping, but gave me a funny look.

Tilting her head to one side, she asked, "Break what? This-" she asked, jumping once again. I screamed a low pitch cry, and she hopped down, snuzzling at my chin, "Are you okay, Flutters? It's just an old box from last year that I have to crush, hehe. And who better than me?" She giggled, hopping back up on top of the box, and once again started bouncing up and down.

I sighed, and wiped a bead of sweat away with my hoove, "Heh, right." I didn't think that Pinkie was so thick as to break my present, speaking of which...

I hopped on top of the large box next to her, knocking her off balance, "Whooo!" She grabbed ahold of me to regain her hooving, "Heh, better be a little more careful there Fluttershy!" she smiled one of her perfectly insane smiles at me, and started to bounce.

"So, uh," I giggled a bit from the funny feeling of being bounced around, in the air, "today's a good day, huh Pinkie Pie?" I nudged her a bit with my hoove, and she gave me an odd look.

"Good day? Are you feeling okay Flutters?" she stopped jumping and put a hoove to my forehead.

I ground my teeth a bit, a little annoyed. Had she forgotten what today was...surely not, I thought. I wiped away her hoove and said with great restrain from cursing at her, "Heh, but today's an important day, remember? It's suppose to be fun!"

Pinkie just shook her head at me, "Flutters, today's suppose to be rainy, stormy, and thundery!  
Nothing about today, and I mean nothing, is good." She stated matter-of-factly and started to bounce once again.

I huffed, and pinned my ears back, narrowing my eyes at her. I opened my maw to say something,  
but thought better of it and spun on my hind legs and trotted further into town.

Surely Rarity wouldn't forget my birthday...

* * *

I stepped gingerly into the mess that was once Rarity's perfectly neat and tidy shop. There were ribbons, bows, jewels, and buffed rocks strung all about the store. I grinned to myself, I bet she's making me something beautiful for my birthday! I hopped with excitement, only to be knocked down by a rather angry looking White pony.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my! How am I ever to get this all cleaned before tonight!" She yelled, pulling at her usually perfectly kept mane.

"Rarity, are you alright?" I asked temblerly, backing up to the door a bit as she rambled to her self.

"Um...Rarity?" I called. She spun around with a twitching eye, and started to yell at me.

"What are you doing in here! I must'nt have any pony, not a one, see me like this! Oh, no!" she tried to hide her mane with a large purple hat as she stormed over to me, swatting at me with her hooves, "out, out, oh get out!" she pushed me out of the shop's door and slammed it shut, and switched the sign over to 'closed.'

I blinked for a moment, frozen in the day's odd events and forgetfulness. I wanted to trott right back in there and give her a piece of my mind, but quickly realized that she might be getting the place cleaned up for a party? Yeah...that had to be it...

Right?

* * *

I trotted around the unusually dull town, feeling a bit gloomy. Not only had Pinkie Pie forgot my birthday, but Rarity was outright mean to me! Uh! All this drama is making me hungry...maybe I should stop by Apple Jack's and grab a bite to eat? Yeah, I'll do just that! She has the sweetest, biggest apples in town! I smiled thinking about the juicy flavor of her ripe, plump apples and forgot all about today's woes!

I made my way to her farm, trying to let go of the day's events, and just be happy for what it was.

My birthday.

And surely something good would come out of it, right?

"Flutters, thank goodness! You're just da pony I needed ta see!" I blinked and froze in mid-stride. I had made it all the way to the farm in no time! I guess I let my day dreaming get away from me, but at least Apple Jack hadn't forgetten me!

I happily made my way over to where she was bucking at a tree, and smiled warmly, "Yesss, Jackie?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet tone which in turn made Apple Jack give me a funny look.

"Whelp," she started, huffing a bit and wiping her sweaty mane away from her face, "There's one mean squirrel up in dat tree, and I can't seem ta get 'em down, sooo, I was hopin'-" I held up a hoove. She smiled at me warmly, and backed up as I called to the sweet, scared little animal.

He slid down the base of the tree, right into my arms. He was trembling and was squeaking and pointing at Jackie. I just nodded, knowing he was afraid. I hushed him and patted his head until he had calmed down enough to tell me where he lived, and I told him I would take him home as soon as I talked to Apple Jack.

"Wo-we, Flutters! You sure do have a way with them animals." her tail swayed happily as she drug her barrel over to the tree to retrieve the plump apples that hung tightly for dear life by the limbs.

"Uh-huh." I replied, and put the squirrel down next to me, "Let's go." I trotted away, without another wood from Apple Jack; as she bucked at the trees, apples falling down like rain...I looked up at the sky as drops of water fell onto my nose.

"Apples aren't much different than rain I suppose...they both come crashing down on top of you."

I sighed as the little critter gave me a funny look as he pulled my mane over his head for shelter. I snarled at him, and just kept on going to the outskirts of town, where he said his home was, completely forgetting my once demanding stomach pains.

* * *

I weaved around mud holes and puddles as the soppy ground caved in under my hooves, causing my once clean legs to be matted with mud, grass, and twigs. I shivered from the cold wind, and withered at the sound of lightning striking down onto once peaceful meadows. Tears came to my eyes as I stopped near a clearing, and my only friend today-the only one to seem to care about me- the little squirrel ran for dear life, and darted underneath a fallen tree trunk. I sighed as I saw him curl next to his family and friends...even a meaningless critter has a family, has friends that care about him on a day like today.

I cursed the skies for drumming up lightning, pouring buckets of water on top of me. I was cold, tired, hungry, and disappointed. I felt so unloved...had they all truly forgotten my birthday?

"Look out!" I heard a voice scream, and I soon found myself covered in mud and other things that I don't even want to think about!

"Uh! Get off of me!" I yelled, shoving whichever pony tackled me, just as a blinding white light sent sonic booms next to us. I shivered and yelped at the sight.

"Fluttershy, are you okay?!" I peeked my eyes open, I guess I had pinned them close when the lightning hit, and looked over at a equally dirty Rainbow Dash as she checked me for wounds. I sniffled, nodding my head as she flew up into the air, lecturing me.

"You really should be more careful, Flutters. You could've been really hurt!" I went to wimper something, tears coming to my eyes, but she cut me off.

"Why are you even out here? Didn't you listen to today's forecast? It's supposed to be storming all day, with severe thunderstorms! Why on Earth would any pony, much less _you_, want to be out here today?" I went to say something, but just couldn't find the will power. I just nodded my head, and went to stand with her help.

"Here," she wiped away some dirt on my maw, and gave me a hug, "I have to get back to forming clouds, you head back into town okay? I got my work cut out for me ta night!" she smiled at me, and flew up high into the dark, rainy sky and took off for the night's weather.

I just stood there, numb from the events of this horrible, horrible day. I mumbled to myself as I started aimlessly, "Work cut out for me tonight...all night, I'm _sure_."

Even my best friend forgot about me...

* * *

**Twilight Sparkles POV**

"Geez, it sure is looking bad out there Spike." I said to the air, knowing he had fallen alseep with a cup of hot-coco wrapped around his tail many hours ago. It made me feel better though, less scared as the lightning struck many different things outside, sending waves upon waves of shivers through the spine of the house. I took in a deep breath, and made up my mind to pick a good book to read. Nothing better to do anyway. I rolled my eyes as I looked over the many different titles that I knew I had already speed-read through.

I huffed, choosing a dull title that spun a tale of two star crossed ponies that were doomed to never be-

"Huh? Hello-" I asked, dropping the book I had pulled from its comfy spot on the shelves with my magic..."Funny, I thought I heard something..." I rambled as I picked my book back up, only to hear something again. I dropped my book, and spun around with a fright, "Hello? Is someone there?"

**THUD!**

"EEK!" I squeaked, and dove for cover under the mat that laid across the floor. I shivered as the sound kept getting louder and louder, until finally, it stopped...dead silence, and then a pitiful, awful sound.

_Crying_.

"H-hello?" I called out, creeping to my door very slowly, tail tucked and ears pinned back.

Sniffles, and sobs came from the other side, causing something to explode inside me, "Hello, who's there? Are you alright?" I called, tossing my rug to the side and running up to the door. I turned the handle with my magic, and felt fear and sorrow fill me up as it flung open to reveal-

"_Fluttershy_?" she was covered in dirt and twigs, among some other things. Her mane was soaked and hung tightly to her tear stained face which was red-rimmed from crying for what I could guess, a very long time. Her forehead had a large bump on it, which I questioned.

Wait...that sound I heard...I quickly slammed the door shut once I was standing next to my hurt friend, and saw a very dented door. I gasped as buckled wood welpted up in splinters of red and brown.

"Oh Flutters, what happened?!" I whimpered and pulled her inside. No sooner than I closed the door, she was mawling me in the tightest hug I had ever been given. She shook from tears yet unshed, and words just poured out of her maw pointlessly. I couldn't catch a word of it, but I thought better than to interfere. She just needed to vent, and I let her. I cuddled her in my arms until she calmed down enough to make sense.

"I-I don't get it, Twilight, even Dashie, my best friend, f-forgot about me!" she broke out into new found tears, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the broken little pony. Had everyone really forgotten her birthday? I hushed her shaking body, and willed over a cup of hot-coco. I snuggled her a bit, covering her up as Spike started to stir.

"What's goin' on?" he asked in a sleepy state. I just shrugged, still unsure of much of what she said. He saw Fluttershy laying on the ground, sobbing, and quickly came up to her and started cracking jokes. He tried his best to make her feel better, as I snuck away with a silent 'thank you' crossing my lips. He just smiled and winked at me, and went back to trying to make the poor little pony feel better.

I hurried upstairs and up to my calendar. I flipped through the days with my horn, and realized that today, was indeed Fluttershy's birthday. My heart sank, along with my heavy body. I can't believe we had all forgotten such a sweet, nice pony! I felt horrible! As I should. I scolded myself, and quickly got back up to phone Rarity.

Rarity went still after hearing what I had to say, otherwise she was wired with a war path on her mind. She just said she'd be over there in a minute, and hung up. The other three calls went much the same way. I sighed, a little wired from shock, and sorrow. I felt so bad for Fluttershy. How could I forget?

I mustered up the corage to head downstairs...very slowly.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry..." I started weakly, she just shook her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"No...I...I should've..." I narrowed my eyes at her, and willed her to be quiet.

"Flutters, you shouldn't have to do anything! Now please, calm down and-" I was cut off by deafening music as Pinkie Pie burst into the room, knocking my door right off its hinges.

"Hey!" I yelled, only to be distracted by Rainbow Dash flying in with banners, and ribbons that she strung every-which-way, knocking down priceless items, "Rainbow!" I yelled, trying to catch her with my magic.

Just then Apple Jack came pulling in bushels of apples. A few ponies, such as Big Mac, Granny, and Apple Bloom came stomping in after her, crushing some juicy apples on my polished floor along the way.

"**HEY**!" I screamed, only to be spun around as Rarity trotted in with a perfectly combed mane, a polished horn, and a perfectly stunning dress to match her perfumed body. She used her magic to put me in a large, puffy dress, that popped with glittery-red jewels.

Just then the lights went dim, and a small light came from the middle of the room, right were Fluttershy had been sitting. I could see her red-rimmed eyes light up at the sight of a perfectly placed candle, on top of a perfectly done red-velvet cake, with little apples on the side. She sniffled, and blew it out with a pent up breath. She couldn't even whimper out a word when the lights came back on, and she realized the place was decked out with lights and banners,  
gifts piled on top of one another-though they did seem to be wrapped in a hurry-and every pony dressed to impress.

She was even dolled up with a powder-blue dress, with white ruffles and jewels running around the neck line. Her hair had been quickly pulled back, and pinned with a jeweled hair piece. My heart swelled and warmed at the sight of her smiling bashfully as Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and all the other ponies were circled around her, handing her gifts upon gifts, tissues, apples, and hugs and kisses. She looked almost like herself again, even with a big bump on top of her forehead.

I took in a collective sigh, and trotted over to be with my friends to celebrate a _very,_ special day.

* * *

"-And so, I learned that true friends, even if one hurts another, can still hold true, and bring light to an otherwise dull, gloomy day. And that friendship can overcome even the most hurtful of feelings, and the worst of days." I sighed happily as I placed the feathered pin back in its ink spot, and sealed the letter that was heading to Princess Celestia.

I felt bad about Fluttershy, but at the same time, I felt great about how her day turned out. I felt closer to the little pony than I ever had, and I knew I would never forget about her, or her birthday, again. She was truly the nicest pony I knew.


End file.
